This invention is directed to an improved call identification system for use in an electronic communication system and more particularly to an arrangement for either displaying the calling station or the called station depending upon the original destination of the call.
One problem inherent in designing communication systems is that incoming calls to one station frequently must be rerouted to other stations under a variety of circumstances which include the original called station being unavailable because the called subscriber is otherwise busy or because the called subscriber is absent from the station set. In this situation it is desirable to have the incoming calls of one station answered or covered by another station. This feature is called call coverage. Such a feature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,257 dated Apr. 17, 1979 where a single button is used at the coverage station to indicate to the covering party that a coverage call is incoming to that station on a coverage button common to many stations. Thus, the answering party is informed that a call, originally directed to some other station, requires answering. In the described call coverage arrangement the answering (call coverage) party is not informed of the identity of the originally called station. This presents a problem in that there can be confusion on the part of the caller, since the call is being answered by someone other than to whom it is directed. The answering party may also become confused since there is no convenient method of knowing to which station the call was originally directed.